


Tonight Belongs to Us

by HarryFreakingPotter



Series: ABH Boarding School [2]
Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Jealous Alfred Hallam, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: I've had major writers block lately, but I woke up this morning, realized I have no partner to be mushy with, and wrote this. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Series: ABH Boarding School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tonight Belongs to Us

Alfred glanced at his watch, shuffling his feet nervously. Tabby had promised that she’d usher Alice out of their cramped shared room by noon, and now it was nearly one in the afternoon! Unless his watch was wrong, which was always possible.

Jesus, what if his watch was wrong and he’d just been standing here for over an hour like a complete and total jackass, holding a cheap bunch of flowers that were now sweaty because his stupid hands were sweaty and then Alice would think he was disgusting and she’d break up with him and it’ed be all his stupid anxiety’s fault-

“ _ Alfie! _ ”

He screamed, jumping suddenly. “What the fuck, Alice?” 

She smirked, brandishing an identical bouquet to the one still clenched in his fist. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He frowned slightly. Who had gotten Alice flowers before him? Everyone knew they were dating; in fact, most people had thought they were dating before they actually were. It was probably fucking Angus, that assface. He had a nasty habit of flirting with… well, everyone.

Alice grabbed his hands, which he hadn’t realized were fidgeting anxiously. “Babe. Do you need to talk or just sit?”

“No, no it’s just- who got you flowers? Was it like, a friend thing, or do I need to fight Angus like we’re in Pride & Prejudice, or?”

“Babe.” She stared at him, mouth agape. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

She grinned, shaking her head slightly. “These are for you, Tweedledumbass.” she glanced down, eyes widening. “We know each other too well.”

He let out a chuckle, pulling her close. “I love you, Alice Spencer.”

“I love you too, Alfred.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had major writers block lately, but I woke up this morning, realized I have no partner to be mushy with, and wrote this. Enjoy!


End file.
